


Expiration date

by Lu-gebaozi (foxiroxi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, What Have I Done, XiuHan - Freeform, kpop, lumin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiroxi/pseuds/Lu-gebaozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok had an expiration date. </p><p>Luhan doesn't.</p><p>What will happen when Minseok falls in love with the doe eyed man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expiration date

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.  
> Not beta'ed.  
> All mistakes are mine!
> 
> Enjoy!

Minseok was defect.

 

 

He had always been. He believed that everyone had an expiration date. However, his own where unknown. It could run our in a few hours, in a few days or in a few years, and he would not know. Everyone he knew would expect to be a least 80-90 years old, before they die. But not Minseok. He had always told himself not to fall in love with anyone, because it would hurt. He would hurt the other person and he did not want that.

That was until he came around Luhan. The other man was beautiful. They had the same group of friends, surprisingly. They had never mentioned Luhan for him before. Moreover, he just hoped that no one had told Luhan about his condition.

It was Yixing who introduced them the first time, because Luhan had just arrived at Korea and his Korean was not the best. Apparently, he had been adopted to China when he was an infant.

Minseok did not mind. Because Luhan was perfect just as he was. _Beautiful,_ Minseok had thought to himself when he saw Luhan smile for the first time. He fell for Luhan and he fell hard.

He never expected to fall in love.

 

 

 

They were all gathered in Chanyeol's house, holding a small party, because summer vacation had just begun. Minseok was not one who partied a lot, because of his condition. His brother, Jongdae, had persuaded him, by telling him that Luhan would be there. Moreover, who could say no, when your little brother promised you a massage later?

Minseok were sitting by himself, drinking non-alcoholic drinks, because who wants alcohol to be the thing to kill them? He sighed rubbed his forehead. How did his little brother manage to persuade him that easily?

"Aren't parties supposed to be fun?" Luhan asked as he sat next to Minseok, holding a beer in his hand, though he was far from being drunk in any way. He smiled, looking at the older.

Minseok looked at Luhan in surprise. "You scared me," he groaned and held a hand over his heart, which was beating rapidly in his ribcage. Both from the shock and from Luhan being close. His heart always beat fast when Luhan was close. "I guess. I have never been much for party. But who can say no to Chanyeol?"

Luhan chuckled softly. “No one really. He always has his ways,” he said softly and smiled gently, before he gently slipped his palm against Minseok's clothed chest, when he noticed that Minseok was holding onto his shirt. "Your heart is beating really fast," he said softly and slowly removed his hand. "Sorry for scaring you."

Minseok looked shocked at Luhan’s action. He slowly shook his head. "It's not your fault," he said softly and felt his heart skip a beat. Suddenly he felt drunk, just from having Luhan this close. "I was just - just sitting in my own world."

Luhan chuckled softly - it was the most beautiful sound in the world to him. “Don’t worry. It happens for me too,” he chuckled and sipped his beer. Minseok smiled softly at Luhan, when he had calmed down enough. They talked all night, about everything and nothing, while their friends got more and more drunk.

“I need to get Sehun home,” Luhan told Minseok, while he was trying to hold his younger sibling up straight. Minseok looked at them and nodded. “I can give you a lift home. If you want,” he said softly. “I have to get Jongdae home anyways,” he said and went to find Jongdae, dead drunk and making out with Joonmyeon. He rolled his eyes and managed to get them away from each other. He got Jongdae up and into his car next to Sehun. He drove Luhan and Sehun home first.

“Thanks for doing this Minseok-hyung,” Luhan said softly and smiled. “Yeah! Hyung is the best!” they managed to get out of Sehun’s drunken slur. They chuckled and looked at each other. Luhan handed him a note with his number on. “Call me sometime,” he said softly and Minseok nodded, before they said their goodnights.

Minseok somehow managed to get Jongdae up to his apartment and put him on the couch. He put a glass of water and some painkillers on the coffee table, before he went to bed himself. He took his pills and went to bed with a smile on his face, thinking of Luhan, his smile, his big doe eyes and his laughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their relationship only progressed from that night on. How had he not figured out that Luhan and Sehun were siblings? He just thought that Luhan were staying with him for the night, but siblings? He would never have guessed. He was glad that he could get to know Luhan better. Learn about his favorite food, his favorite coffee and TV show. Sure Sehun were a pain in the ass when Minseok were visiting, but he liked it; having Sehun around. He had always liked the younger since when he first met him.

Before he could look over his shoulder, Luhan had moved into his apartment. He wasn’t sure about this, because, what if Luhan saw his pills? Would he have to explain everything to him? What if he suddenly died on Luhan? He had so many concerns, but Luhan never asked. He never looked into Minseok’s closet or his drawer in the bathroom. It was all Minseok’s privacy and Luhan respected that.

 

Three months into the relationship, Luhan asked why they never had sex. Alternatively, something more sexual than kissing.

“Truth is… I am scared and… I’m a virgin,” Minseok said softly and looked at Luhan. He had expected him to laugh, but he did not. He let out a breath, he did not know, he had been holding. Luhan just smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. “I’ll promise. I’ll talk you through it,” he whispered against his lips.

 

He gave in.

 

“F-Fuck…” Moans echoed off the walls in the bedroom. Luhan was sprawled on the bed, legs spread and Minseok between them. He had two fingers buried deep in Luhan’s ass. “It feels… So good,” Luhan moaned and arched his back, which caused Minseok’s fingers to press against his prostate. A cry of pleasure left his throat.

Minseok felt proud, that he could make Luhan moan and feel like that. Luhan slowly opened his eyes and looked at Minseok.

“Take out your fingers, lube up your dick and fuck me,” he said softly, before he reached up to kiss Minseok’s jaw softly. He slowly nodded and pulled his fingers out. He got the lube that was placed next to Luhan on the bed, and poured a fair amount onto his palm and put the lube back on the bed. He lubed up his dick and the rest of the lube onto Luhan’s ass. He rubbed his dick over Luhan’s ass, before he slowly pushed inside.

“F-Fuck,” Luhan moaned loudly and arched his back off the bed. Minseok looked at Luhan and smiled. His heart was beating fast in his chest, out of excitement. He always had a small voice telling him not to do this, because of his heart, but he ignored it. He looked at Luhan, as he slowly thrusted in and out of him. It felt amazing, to be this close to Luhan. It was the first time was this close to anyone in his entire life.

“I love you,” Minseok whispered and kissed Luhan deeply, as he slowly increased the speed. Luhan moaned loudly into the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around Minseok’s neck and held him close. He arched his back more, and a cry echoed through the room and in Minseok’s ears. He smirked softly and kissed Luhan’s shoulder, as he kept thrusting against that spot.

“M-Minseok!” Luhan cried as he came on his own stomach, soon followed by Minseok, cumming deeply into him. Minseok was breathing fast and hard and his heart felt like it was going to burst from the love he felt for Luhan. He slowly pulled out and laid down next to Luhan. They both slowly calmed down and looked at each other. He smiled and giggled, before they kissed each other and fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

When Minseok got the call from the hospital about a donor, he could not help but feel sad. He never told Luhan about his condition, and now he had to leave him, to get better.

When he came back, after he had disappeared, Luhan scolded him. He let him; he had been gone for 3 months after all. What he had not expected, was for Luhan to kiss him, in front of their friends. Minseok had always been shy about their relationship; he did not want the others to know. Therefore, when Luhan kissed him, square on the lips, he blushed deeply and looked at him shocked. He looked at Jongdae, who just smiled at him. He knew from the smile, that none of them minded, so he drove in to kiss Luhan deeply.

They spend the rest of the day on the couch, ignoring the world outside. Luhan had missed Minseok and Minseok had missed Luhan. He had thought about calling him, and tell him everything, but he did not. He did not want to lose Luhan over something as small as his heart condition. He knew that the others would scold him too, even Jongdae, even though he was with him some of the time.

 

 

 

 

Minseok died with a smile on his face. He had seen Luhan for the last time. Luhan was the last face he saw before he died, before his body shut down, before his expiration date ended. He took the last breath in Luhan’s arms; the last sound he heard was Luhan’s heart beating against is ribcage. The last thing he felt, was the soft fabric of the t-shirt Luhan was wearing against his chin, his hand in his hair and Jongdae holding his hand. He knew Luhan was crying and Jongdae too.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Jongdae. He gently squeezed his hand. “Take care of mom and dad, okay?” he said softly and Jongdae nodded and dried his eyes. “I will hyung,” he said and smiled sadly. Minseok smiled weakly, before he gently took Luhan’s hand and gently kissed it. He had given him a ring for his birthday a few months ago. “Take care of it, my love,” he whispered before the other were escorted outside – one of his last requests. He didn’t want to let them watch. Besides, he had a plan, that would probably make everyone hate him.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung,” Sehun said, as he entered the apartment, he once had shared with Minseok. Everything stood as the day Minseok had died. Luhan was sitting on the couch, with a cup of coffee. Minseok’s favorite cup to be exact. “Hyung you need to get out,” he said and Luhan smiled bitterly. “Minseok always wanted to stay home,” he said softly and stood up. He had gotten thin over months after his death, the ring he had been given was too big on his finger now. Luhan did not want to leave the elder alone, scared that he would disappear again after the first time. He had not expected Minseok to suddenly die on him. He was mad at the others for not telling him, he was mad at Jongdae, for not telling him when or where the funeral would be. Mostly, he was just mad at himself, for not realizing that Minseok was sick himself.

“Yes, but you aren’t Minseok-hyung, hyung,” Sehun said and walked over to his older brother. “Please hyung. I don’t want to lose you like we’ve all lost Minseok-hyung.” If he needed to beg, Sehun would beg. He took the elders hand and held it between his hands. “Please?” he asked softly, and his older brother his best puppy eyes – the ones Luhan could not say no to.

He gave a small chuckle and smiled at his brother. “Okay. I’ll accompany you to wherever you want me to go,” Luhan said and went to get a shower and get on some clean clothes. He got down and into Sehun’s car and they took off to meet the others in the other end of town. Truth be told, he would rather just be at home. When Sehun parked the car, they both got out and made their way into the café.

Luhan smiled at the others. He had not seen them in a long time and it was nice to see their smiling faces. Except Jongdae’s. He was still angry with him for keeping important information away from him. He sat down and got off his jacket. Sehun got up and ordered a café latte for the both of them.

Luhan chatted with Yixing, while they waited. He had missed how he spaced out sometimes and how Yifan has to draw him out of his own world.

 

“I’m sorry for the wait,” A familiar voice said. Luhan froze and slowly turned his head, to look at the barista, whom was serving their coffee. They all stared at the barista. The barista looked up and looked at the others. He stopped in his tracks.

“Minseok,” Yixing said and Jongdae swallowed a lump in his throat. Luhan glared at him and was ready to jump at him.

“Luhan,” Minseok said and Luhan stopped in his tracks. He had missed that voice so much. “It’s not Jongdae’s fault. I asked him to keep it a secret,” he explained and Luhan looked at him sad eyes. He was ready to burst into tears. He began to explain to Luhan what had happened after he and Jongdae had been escorted out of the room. He served the rest their coffee.

Luhan looked at Jongdae. “I just did what my hyung asked me to Luhan,” Jongdae said softly. “He did it for you.” Luhan turned his gaze back to Minseok. He just nodded. He slowly stood up and walked over to Minseok. He began to hit his chest with his hands. “Stupid,” he said as tears began to fall down his cheeks. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!” he now sobbed. Minseok gently wrapped his arms around Luhan. He held him close and let him cry.

 

“So you are okay now?” Luhan asked after, he was done crying. Minseok nodded and looked at Luhan. “I am. Not like the last time,” he said softly. “I need to take pills for the rest of my life, but it’ll be worth it, if I get to spend it like you.” Luhan looked at Minseok with huge eyes. “W-what?” he mumbled. Luhan could not believe his ears. Minseok smiled softly and gently got down on one knee. “Luhan… Will you marry me?” he asked softly and Luhan was crying again. All he could do was nodding. Minseok smiled and pulled Luhan close to his body. He kissed his hair softly and smiled for himself. Luhan made a mental note to apologize to Jongdae, when he had calmed down.

 

 

 

 

Luhan woke up with a set. He looked around and began to panic. There was no sign of Minseok.

“Minseok?” he called into the apartment as he got out of bed. He began to fear that this was all just a dream. A dream, he never wanted to wake up from. When he walked into the kitchen, a half-naked Minseok met him.

Minseok was only wearing his night pants and no shirt. His scar being quiet visible in the kitchen light. Luhan smiled and walked over to Minseok. He hugged him tightly. “I thought it was all just a dream,” he whispered into his chest.

Minseok could not help but chuckle a bit. “Why would it be a dream?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around Luhan. Luhan looked up at Minseok. “Because you weren’t in bed and I could not hear you across the apartment,” he said softly.

Minseok chuckled once again and smiled. “I’m right here Luhan. And this is very real,” he said softly and kiss him deeply.

 

 

Luhan decided never to believe in his dreams again.

 

 


End file.
